Danza (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Danza was a Po-Matoran who became a senior pathologist, and later a Toa of Stone in the Fractures universe. History Early Life Like all other Toa of Stone, Danza began his life as a Po-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe and was placed in Metru-Nui, along with a number of other Po-Matoran. Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Danza became interested in medicine. However, he feeling pressured to find work in Po-Metru, he chose a career in pathology and became a specialist in archaeology. Because of his speciality in this area, Danza swiftly became acquainted with Dessal - the Chief Archivist of the Archives. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui still was able to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Danza was still living in Metru-Nui. she looks like Roodaka."]] War Danza managed to survive the brunt of the War by staying in Po--Metru, which had been fortified to allow the Po-Matoran to defend themselves against Rahkshi attacks. Canyon of Unending Whispers Several days after the end of the war, Danza was summoned to the Canyon of Unending Whispers to inspect the archaeological activity taking place following the discovery of a Toa of Earth's remains. Upon arriving, Danza was reunited with Dessal, a good friend of his who was also working on the same site. The two Matoran worked together to predict how the Toa - who they believed to be Varna - had been killed. However, Toa Tollubo then appeared at the site in search of Toa Orkahm. Feeling confident with their results, Danza and Dessal decided to test their theory on Tollubo as he had not been present during their devising process. Following the discovery of a Ta-Matoran near to Varna's grave, Danza and Dessal predicted that the Matoran had been Varna's Metru-Nui aide. However, Tollubo disproved their theory by claiming that the Matoran was in fact and Av-Matoran named Glon and that he had been carrying the Kanohi Vahi. This left Danza both shocked and confused until Tollubo explained further. Danza has since taken custody of the Kanohi Vahi, much to Tollubo's disapproval. Life as a Toa However, upon accidentally pressing the Vahi against his own Kanohi while rubbing his forehead, Danza was transformed into a Toa by the residulant Toa Power that was stored in the mask. He has since departed from Po-Metru in search of the other Toa. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Danza was known to be a particularly experienced and well-respected pathologist, knowledgable about a number of different subjects. Over the course of his life, Danza also developed an interest in music, resulting in him training to play the trumpet and allowing him to develop a greater lung capacity. This allowed him to hold his breath for longer and to prevent himself from running out of energy, a technique he found particularly useful as a Toa. Upon becoming a Toa, Danza gained the ability to access his Elemental Stone powers, enabling him to create and manipulate stone. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Danza wore a powerless Kanohi Akaku, which was fitted with telescopic lenses shortly before his transformation into a Toa. As a Toa this mask was transformed into a great Akaku, granting him the power to enhance his field of vision and view a target from a great distance. Having transformed without a Toa Suva, Danza was not given any Toa Tools upon his transformation. However, he was later equipped with a powerful Energy Blaster and a Dimentional Horn - which allowed him to open up multi-dimensional portals from one location to another. Trivia *In Danza's early, original images he has orange eyes. However, he has green eyes in a number of promotional images, which were taken after the creation was modified. In spite of this, Matoro1 claims that the promotional images are the correct ones and that Danza does in fact have green eyes in the story. *Matoro1 has confirmed that Danza will return to the story in Over your Shoulder in early 2012 to play a larger role. Additionally, he is scheduled to play a key role in Judgement Day, later that year when he intends to write it. *Despite the seemingly obvious reference to the Portal videogame franchise through Danza's Dimentional Horn, the weapon was actually inspired by the Herald of Galactus of the Marvel comic franchise. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over your Shoulder'' - To be Written Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Po-Matoran Category:2011 Category:Stone